Stickybeard
Stickybeard, formerly known as Stickyfuzz, is a candy-loving pirate who sails around the suburbs where the members of Sector V, live in his ship: the Sweet Revenge. Along with his crew of Candy Pirates, Stickybeard hoards candy in the same manner that traditional pirates horde gold, and gets this candy primarily by stealing it from various children. Stickybeard's name references the notorious real-life pirate Blackbeard, much like his ship references Blackbeard's Queen Anne's Revenge, ''as well as the fact that his beard has several pieces of candy stuck to it. The candy of Stickybeard and his crew is very prominent to the point that parts of the ship itself is made of candy, and they use weapons made of candy, such as candy cane swords and gumball cannons. He was once a cabin boy of Licorice pirates when he was a boy, under the name Stickyfuzz. Appearance Stickybeard is a very large man with several of the trademarks of a traditional pirate. He has a hook hand and peg-leg made out of peppermint and wears a large captain's hat with his ship's jolly roger on it. He earns his namesake from his bushy orange beard with an assortment of lollipops and other small pieces of candy stuck in it. Personality Stickybeard, like every adult villain, hates the KND. He favors Sector V as his target, especially Numbuh 5. He views the Kids Next Door as competition for candy as if it were scarce even though he already possesses a ship filled with mountains of candy. Stickybeard can also be kind to some kids he seems to trust. He views Numbuh 5 as a rival, but respects her as "a fellow sweet tooth" and when they first met, he kidnapped her and tried to convince her to betray the KND and join his crew as his new first mate and eventual captain of his ship once his teeth have completely rotted. Biography Battling Kids Next Door Stickybeard frequently targets the Kids Next Door due to their large stash of candy, and is most closely associated with Numbuh 5, also a lover of candy, who he respects as a rival; he even offered her the position of First Mate and heir aboard his ship in ''Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E., which she turned down. He has aided members of the KND on multiple occasions, including saving them from the great white asparagus monster and giving Numbuh 5 and her teammates care on the way back to shore in Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T. and teaming up with Numbuh 5 in Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E. to save Heinrich von Marzipan from evil cursed pirates made out of licorice, who Stickybeard worked for as a cabin boy on their ship in his youth. He was also on Numbuh 4's bowling team in Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N.. He especially eats candy in a rush, as seen in Operation: Q.U.I.E.T.. In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Stickybeard is the boss of Operation S.H.I.P.S.H.A.P.E., fought by Numbuh 5. In Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., Stickybeard was nominated for best villain at the Villains' Choice Awards, along with Gramma Stuffum, Mr. Boss, and Father. In Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., he tried to steal the Sweater of Sweetness, but was foiled by Numbuh 1. He last appeared in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., where he stole Yipper Card #87 from the Nerd Zombies, which resulted in the Nerd Zombies chasing Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates away. Stickybeard also served as an Assist Trophy in the game, Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, as well as the boss of Flapjack's World. List of appearances Trivia *When sailing as a cabin boy to Black John Licorice, Stickybeard was known as Stickyfuzz. *Stickybeard is shown to have a solid hatred for vegetables, as shown in Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T., where he saves Sector V from the Great White Asparagus. He says that even though he hates the Kids Next Door, he'll "be dipped in chocolate before he lets a blasted vegetable do anyone in." *According to Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N., he is one of the villain's league bowling champs. *He's a parody of Captain Blackbeard. *Numbuh 5 sometimes calls him "Stickybum" Gallery See Stickybeard/Gallery Videos Codename Kids Next Door - Operation P.I.R.A.T.E. (Preview) Category: Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Adults Category:Anti-Villains Category:Pirates